wodsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vorsintflutliche: Das Fußballspiel
Die Antideluvien haben sich auf die Seiten der Sekten geschlagen und haben sich darauf geeinigt ihre Feindseligkeiten bei einem Fußballspiel auszutragen. Da natürlich viele Vorsintflutlichen bereits vernichtet sind ändert sich die Startaufstellung etwas. Gespielt wird zwei Mal 45 Minuten und zwar 5 gegen 5, jedes Team hat einen Auswechselspieler. Ich übergebe nun an ihren Kommentartor Gerd Rubenbauer, Franz Beckenbauer und ihren Überraschungsgast. Rubenbauer: „Herzlich willkommen meine Damen, Herren und wandelnden Leichen, zu unserem heutigen Topspiel FC SABBAT 68 gegen den EINTRACHT CAMARILLA. Das Stadion ist bei unserem heutigen Final-Hinspiel natürlich bis auf den letzten Platz ausverkauft und die Zuschauer warten bereits gespannt darauf das es endlich losgeht. Der Schiedsrichter Augustus Giovanni ist schon auf dem Feld, seine Linienrichter Hassam der alte vom Berge und Suthek Herrscher der Unterwelt und der sieben Wüsten stehen bei ihm. Bevor die Mannschaften dann auflaufen, noch schnell die Aufstellung: Sabbat 68 Im Tor mit der Nummer 1 der hochgewachsene und gelenkige Kyasid. Vor ihm bilden die beiden Blutsbrüder mit den Nummern 2 und 3 eine undurchdringliche Abwehrmauer. Als Mittelstürmer mit der Nummer 4, der Herr der Schatten, Vernichter seines Schöpfers der unglaubliche Gratiano. Die Nummer 5 trägt der furchterregende Sendbote des Todes, seines Zeichens Linksaußen. Zu guter letzt haben wir als Rechtsaußen einen... einen, ja es hat gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Drachen. Moment laut meiner Liste heißt die Nummer 6 Tsis.. Tzso.... Tschi.... Mr. T. Nicht zu vergessen der Trainer, er hat schon so vieles erreicht in seinem Leben, sie kennen und lieben ihn alle Giovanni Trappatoni. Ein Schelm wer böses dabei denkt, er und der Schiri sind nicht verwandt. Eintracht Camarilla Die unumstrittene 1 im Tor der Eintracht ist Toreador, der/die wie auch immer den Gegner mit schierer Präsenz erdrückt. In der Abwehr auf der linken Seite, die Nr. 2 Troile, erst kurz vorher für Brujah ins Team gerückt. Eine Mauer für sich. Die Nummer 3 Malkav soll gegnerische Stürmer in die Irre führen. Die 4 Ventrue ein Klasse Spielmacher, der Schwarm aller Frauen. Die 5 ist rechts außen Nosferatu der Schrecken der Abwehr und jedes anderen. Seine Freunde nennen ihn übrigens Ralph. Last but not least, Tremere der Hexer, hat schon tausende von Zuschauern mit seinen Tricks verzaubert und soll heute die gegnerische Verteidigung aushebeln. Als Trainer hat sich die Eintracht Sepp Herberger ausgesucht, eine Leihgabe von den Giovanni, allerdings sieht Sepp mittlerweile doch ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Bei 68 auf der Ersatzbank, der hochkarätige Neueinkauf: Gangrel, beim Interview murmelte es etwas vom heimzahlen und Schweineschwanz. Der Ersatzmann der Eintracht ist Ravnos, leider immer noch nicht wieder auf dem Damm, ein großer Nachteil. Das wird ein erstklassiges Spiel werden, Herr Beckenbauer was sagen sie dazu?“ Beckenbauer: „Ja gut äh, kann man so nicht sagen, ähm es gab schon Spiele, die waren erstklassiger besetzt, waren aber nicht besser. Rubenbauer: „Ja wenn sie das sagen, und hier sind die Mannschaften. Sabbat 68 in Schwarzen Trikots und Blutroten Hosen, die Camarilla in den Modischen Farben der Saison, Rosa Hosen und violetten Trikots. Es wird gemunkelt das Toreador darauf bestanden hat. Nun ruft der Schiedsrichter die Teams an den Mittelkreis.“ Giovanni: Also Leute, ihr kennt die Regeln, Tremere keine Elementare, Ralph keine Ratte, Gratiano keine Höllischen Kräfte, Tzimisce WENN ICH HIER IRGENDWELCHE MISSGEBILDETEN KREATUREN SEHE, IST ES AUS! KAPIERT!“ Sendbote / Nosferatu: „Ähmm.“ Giovanni: „‘Tschuldige, ich meinte Tzimisces Kreaturen. Ok dann gibt euch die Hand und los geht’s.“ (Die Mannschaften geben sich die Hände und die beiden Kapitäne Ventrue und Gratiano schreiten zum Münzwurf) Giovanni: „Kopf oder Zahl“ Gratiano: „Kopf!“ (Münze fällt auf Zahl) Giovanni: „Ventrue was darf es sein?“ Ventrue: „Wir nehmen den Ball.“ Rubenbauer: „ Nun geht es also gleich los, 68 von links nach rechts in Schwarz rot und die Eintracht in Rosa violett mit Ball von rechts nach links.“ (Ventrue und Ralph machen sich zum Anstoß bereit) Rubenbauer: „ Nosferatu stößt den Ball an und ist .......weg. Einfach verschwunden! Aber keine Zeit zum Trauern, Ventrue macht sich auf in die gegnerische Hälfte und da naht schon von rechts Mr. T. Er fliegt förmlich über das Spielfeld. Doch da schießt Troile an Ventrue vorbei, nur noch als verschwommener Schatten zu erkennen“ Verschwommener Schatten: „Ventrue zu mir!“ Rubenbauer: „Ventrue passt in den freien Raum, doch wo ist Troile?“ Blutsbruder2: „Ich hab ihn, Ich hab ihn, Ich hab ihn.........Unnnnhk.................nicht!“ Giovanni: „ Pfffffffffffffffff !!!!!!!!!“ Rubenbauer: „Ooh eine Tätlichkeit von Troile an Blutsbruder 2, nennen wir ihn der Einfachheit halber Winnetou, es war ein Faustschlag.“ Giovanni: „Troile, ich lass das noch mal durchgehen, aber beim nächsten mal schützt dich auch dein Temperament nicht mehr! Freistoß 68“ Rubenbauer: „Ja das ist nett meine Damen, Herren und Untote, Troile gibt Winnetou oder das was von ihm übrig ist die Hand. Hast du das gesehen Franz?“ Beckenbauer: „Ja eh, nein das was Tremere da im Mittelkreis macht, eh scheint mir viel interessanter.“ Rubenbauer: „Ja wirklich Tremere sitzt im Mittelkreis und murmelt etwas. Aber Nosferatu fehlt immer noch.“ Tremere: *murmelt überaus unchristliche Worte in einigen ziemlich alten und toten Sprachen* (Im Stadion wird es Dunkel) Rubenbauer: „Der Sendbote des Todes macht sich zum Freistoß bereit...........und........ wird bei der Ausführung vom Blitz getroffen.“ Giovanni: „TRREEMMEERREEEEE!“ Tremere: „Erstens war ich das nicht, da mein Ritual noch nicht zu Ende war und Zweitens musst du mir erst Mal nachweisen das dies kein echter Blitz war, schließlich fängt es jetzt an zu regnen.“ Giovanni (murmelt): „Ich hasse Wetterkontrolle.“ Giovanni (laut): „Noch mal OHNE BLITZE.“ Rubenbauer: „ Endlich kann es weiter gehen, Sendbote tritt den Ball und der fliegt und fliegt. Da ist auch schon Mr. T und verlängert mit seinen Hörnern, der Ball jetzt weit in der Hälfte der Eintracht. Gratiano kommt aus dem Schatten nimmt den Ball an und läuft in Richtung Tor. Er hat freie Bahn die anderen sind noch immer in der Hälfte von 68, Tremere sitzt wieder im Mittelkreis, sollte das schon jetzt ein Tor werden? Rubenbauer: „Während Malkav singt bleibt Gratiano stehen und starrt Toreador an!“ Beckenbauer: „Das nennt man Präsenz.“ Rubenbauer: „ Malkav luchst Gratiano den Ball ab und rennt rechts außen in Richtung gegnerisches Tor, der Sendbote greift an, Malkav gibt quer an Ventrue ab. Gratiano bemerkt seinen Fehler und stürmt zurück. Ventrue jetzt in Bedrängnis, von rechts kommt der Tod von links schwebt Mr T heran und vorne konfrontieren ihn Winnieone und Winnetou, wollte sagen Blutsbrüder 1+2. Was wird Ventrue tun.“ Beckenbauer: „Ja gut eh, er könnte jetzt zurücklaufen, Hah ja eine richtige Alternative ist das ja auch nicht.“ Rubenbauer: „Ventrue schlägt den Ball weit nach vorne in den Gegnerischen Strafraum. Aber warum? Kyasid rennt raus und knickt um.“ Kyasid: „AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!“ Beckenbauer: „Er scheint da in etwas rein getreten zu sein, doch noch hat der Schiri nicht abgepfiffen!“ Rubenbauer: „Doch seh ich da recht?“ (Ralph hebt Verdunklung auf und setzt zum Kopfball an) Rubenbauer: „Ooh was für eine brillante Technik, unglaublich.“ (Ralph köpft ungehindert ein und Tumult bricht aus) Eintracht: „TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!“ 68: „Foooooouuuuuuuuuul!“ Giovanni: „ Pfffffffffffffffff!“ Rubenbauer: „Der Schiri pfeift wegen Verdacht eines Fouls ab! Selbst Tremere kommt herüber.“ Giovanni: „Also Leute was war zuerst da Ralph oder der Eisennagel?“ (Ralph beginnt unschuldig zu pfeifen) Giovanni (grimmig): „Tor zählt nicht, Kyasid kann weiterspielen und bekommt einen Freistoß.“ (Bevor Giovanni anpfeifen kann lenkt Ventrue ihn ab) Ventrue: „Du Giovanni ist das Geld bei dir eingetroffen!“ Giovanni (sieht Ventrue ungläubig an): „Was für Geld?“ Gratiano: „Das Schwein hat dir Geld gegeben!“ Giovanni: „Hat er nicht. WARUM EIGENTLICH NICHT?“ (Die Spieler bilden einen Kreis um den Schiri und seine Linienrichter müssen ihm zu Hilfe eilen) Malkav: „Gutgläubiges Pack, dieser Sabbat.“ (Währenddessen auf der anderen Seite des Spielfeldes) Tremere: „Hey Sendbote willst mal Feuer?“ Sendbote: „Wieso sollte ich Feuer wollen..........................AHHHHHHHH!!“ (Sendbote verdampft in einer Feuersbrunst. Alle haben den Schrei gehört und drehen sich um) Giovanni: „In Namen von Kain das reicht! Schon ein Toter und wir haben noch nicht mal 25 Minuten gespielt. Alle zurück auf ihre Plätze es geht weiter, Gratiano hol Gangrel rein.“ (Tremere zieht sich wieder in den Mittelkreis zurück) Gratiano: „Das kriegt ihr zurück!“ (Gangrel kommt rein geht zu Ventrue und starrt ihn mit hinterhältigen Grinsen an) Rubenbauer: „Oooh, da scheinen sich zwei nicht zu mögen.“ (Giovanni pfeift) Rubenbauer: „Tja meine Damen und Herren es geht weiter! Kyasid flankt den Ball weit über die Mittellinie. Gangrel nimmt den Ball auf und stürmt los. Ventrue will ihm offensichtlich folgen, aber irgendwas hält seine Beine fest.“ (Ventrue guckt sich um und sieht einen dreckig lachenden Gratiano) Beckenbauer: „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber das könnte man als Foul werten.“ Rubenbauer: „Trotzdem Gangrel ist nicht zu stoppen, an Malkav ist es schon vorbei, Tremere sitzt wieder im Kreis, Nosferatu ist wieder verschwunden. Doch da stürmt Troile heran und mäht Gangrel 10 Meter vor dem Strafraum mit einer Grätsche nieder!“ Beckenbauer: „Für so etwas hätten wir damals rot gesehen!“ Giovanni: „ Pfffffffffffffffff!“ (eine verletzte Gangrel windet sich am Boden) Troile: „Die simuliert doch nur!“ Giovanni: „Die simuliert nicht!“ (Tritt zum Beweis auf Gangrels verletztes Bein) Giovanni: „Wo ist der Salubri Heiler?“ (Tremere fängt an zu pfeifen) Giovanni (murmelt): „Hexenmeister, mieses Pack.“ Giovanni (laut): „Freistoß, formiert die Mauer, wie geht’s Gangrel?“ Gangrel: „Geht schon wieder.“ Rubenbauer: „Ja meine Damen und Herren, was für eine erstklassige Chance! Knappe 26 m Torentfernung. Franz was sagst du dazu.“ Beckenbauer: „Ja gut äh, dass muss man schon sagen. Die 68 haben hervorragende Freistoßschützen, Schützen generell. Und dann so eine Chance. Äh die ... die muss er jetzt einfach rein machen. Da führt kein Schuss dran vorbei. Hä Hä Hä.“ (Toreador formiert die Mauer aus Ventrue und Brujah) Rubenbauer: „Die Mauer steht, zum Schuss bietet sich Gratiano mit seinen beidseitig gleichstarken Füßen natürlich geradezu an.“ (Gratianos Augen funkeln hinterhältig in Ventrues Richtung. Dann läuft er auch schon an und schießt den Ball mit einem äußerst kräftigen Tritt Richtung Tor.) Rubenbauer: „Oooh, dass ist aber schade. Völlig Schnörkellos ist er da mit brachialer Gewalt vorgegangen. Doch während sich Ventrue, die Leistengegend haltend, auf dem Feld windet geht das Spiel weiter.“ (Der Ball rollt zu Tzimisce der ihn mit seinem rechten Huf annimmt) Rubenbauer: „Mr. T ist am Ball und rennt nun gen Tor! Er ist bereits im Strafraum und Troile sollte sich zurückhalten!“ Toreador (murmelt): „Nicht auf mich. Nicht auf mich. Bitte nicht auf mich!“ Rubenbauer: „Mr. T schieeeeeßt! Großer Gott! Der Ball ist verschwunden!“ Beckenbauer: „Nein ist er nicht! Er liegt im Mittelkreis. Direkt vor Tremeres Füßen.“ (Ein verschwommener Schatten formerly known as Troile schnappt sich den Ball und macht sich auf und davon. Während Giovanni nachdenkt was er tun kann, entschließt sich Hassam zu handeln) Giovanni: „Pfffffffffft!“ Rubenbauer: „Und die Fahne ist oben! Der Schiri pfeift. Es ist Abseits“ Troile: „Abseits! Abseits! Wie kann das denn Abseits gewesen sein? Das war doch nicht mal ein regulärer Pass!“ Giovanni: „Ich weiß ich weiß. Aber BALL TELEPORTATION ist in den Regeln STRIKT verboten! Oder etwa nicht? Tremere?“ Tremere (fies grinsend): „Es ist nicht verboten. Es kommt in den Regeln gar nicht vor.“ Giovanni: „Wie dem auch sei. 10 Minuten regulär noch zu spielen, Freistoß 68.“ (Freistoß wird von Winnione ausgeführt und findet Gangrel) Rubenbauer: „Gangrel rennt auf das Tor zu, sieht sich nun mit Ventrue konfrontiert und gibt ab zu ....“ (Gangrel gibt den Ball zurück ins nichts) Stimme aus dem nichts: „Danke Ventrue!“ (Der Ball springt und rollt zurück in die Sabbat Hälfte. Verfolgt von der Meute) Gratiano: „Das ist bestimmt wieder dieser verfluchte Ralph!“ Stimme aus dem nichts: „Aber sicher doch! Und nun schieß ich ein Tor!“ 68ziger: „SCHIRIEEEEEE FOUUULLL“ Giovanni(rennend & keuchend): „Sorry Jungs, nirgends steht ausdrücklich geschrieben das ein Spieler sichtbar sein muss.“ Meint er achselzuckend. (Während auf dem Spielfeld alles in Richtung 68 Tor rollt, betritt der Überraschungsgast die Sprecherkabine) Rubenbauer: „Oh, ich merke gerade unser Gast ist eingetroffen, wenn auch zu früh. Wir haben sie erst in der Halbzeitpause erwartet!“ (Alle im Stadion blicken hoch. Auch die Vampire auf dem Spielfeld und sehen ihren Urvater) Kain: „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Eigentlich wollte ich dem Spiel ja auch noch ne Chance geben. Aber den Schwachsinn kann sich ja keiner länger antun.“ Beckenbauer: „Ja gut ähh, es ist sicherlich nicht das beste Spiel das ich je gesehen habe, aber das kann ich von vielem sagen, die Frage äh ist jetzt ja, was wollen sie dagegen tun?“ Kain: „Ich? Nichts. Das überlass ich der Sonne.“ Rubenbauer: „Nun gut Herr Kain. Aber es ist schon nach 21.20 Uhr. Im Allgemeinem lässt sich die Novembersonne da nicht mehr blicken.“ (Kain lächelt schelmisch) Kain: „Im Gegenteil Herr Rubenbauer. Im Gegenteil. Wir haben weder November noch ist es 21.30 Uhr. Wir haben heute den 8 Juli und es ist 12.25!“ Sterbliche: „Ohh.“ Guhle: „NEIN!“ Vampire: „Verdammt! Hat uns der Kerl doch noch dran gekriegt!“ (Der Himmel lichtet sich und die Sonne kommt zum Vorschein.) Vampire: „Wusch!“ (Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckt nun den Größtenteil des Platzes. Kain steht geschützt in der Kabine) Kain: „So, mein Job ist jetzt erledig. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Sommer.“ (Kain verschwindet) Rubenbauer: „Tja, ich denke in dem Fall bleibt uns auch nichts mehr übrig. Daher zurück in die angeschlossenen Funkhäuser.“ (Das Fernsehen beendet die Übertragung.) **** Tief unter dem Spielfeld. In einer dunklen Höhle. **** Nosferatu: „Gott! Das war knapp!“ Gangrel: „Das kannste aber laut sagen!“ Nosferatu: „GOTT! DAS WAR KN.......!“ Gangrel: „Ralph du verdammter Vollidiot! Das war bildlich gesprochen!“ Nosferatu: „Ich weiß, komisch. Was da wohl über mich kam.“ Ravnos: „Ich war’s jedenfalls nicht!“ Gangrel, Nosferatu: „RAVNOS?“ Ravnos: „Na klar.“ Nosferatu: „Also, mir ist klar das Gangrel durch Verschmelzung mit der Erde hier her kam. Und da ich der Herrscher über die Katakomben bin, ist auch klar wie ich hier herunter gelangt bin. Aber du?“ Ravons: „Bin schon die ganze Zeit hier, Hä Hä. Ich war nie wirklich auf der Bank! War nur ne Illusion!“ Gangrel: „Soviel Glück hatten die anderen nich.“ Giovanni: „Ich schon.“ Andere: „DU AUCH?“ Giovanni: „Hey, was habt ihr von nem Totengräber erwartet? Das ich buddeln kann is ja wohl klar!“ Stimme in der Finsternis: „Und wenn ich nen Ball teleportieren kann, dann kann ich mich auch selbst teleportieren!“ Nosferatu: „Tremere also auch.“ Gangrel: „Langsam wird’s echt voll hier drin.“ Troile: „Kannste aber laut sagen!“ Giovanni: „Wie...?“ Troile: „Ich bin schneller als die Sonne!“ Gangrel: „Und warum ist Toreador dann nicht hier?“ Troile: „ES hat sich standhaft geweigert unter die Erde zu gehen. Laberte irgendwas von lieber sterben, als derart dreckig zu werden.“ Gratiano: „Und das ist auch gut so und bevor ihr fragt, für flüssigen Schatten ist überall Platz!“ Ravnos: „Gut, dass heißt in Zukunft müssen wir ohne Toreador, Ventrue und Malkav auskommen!“ Stimme aus dem Jenseits: „Wieso ohne mich?“ Nosferatu: „Oh man! War das nicht Malkav?“ Gangrel: „Mir schwahnt übles!“ Troile: „Giovanni. Du bist der Spezialist für Paranormale Spinner! Vetreib den Plagegeist!“ Giovanni: „Ähmm, würd ich ja gerne. Aber das scheint kein Geist zu sein.“ Ravnos: „Aber wenn das kein sprechender Geistmalk ist? Was ist er dann?“ Malkav 1-64: Irsinn Baby! Wir sind nur in euren Hirnen!“ Alle: „OHHHHHHHH MEIN GOTT!!!!! HILFE!“ Malkav: „Jetzt wo ihr`s sagt! Verdammt, ICH BIN EIN MALK! HOLT MICH HIER RAUS!“ (Die Schreie der Verdammten hallten noch lange durch die Finsterniss) *Ende*